


Take My Whole Life Too

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boy on the train is deaf.
Probably.





	

There he was again.

Everyday, on this train, I saw this same boy. I mean, how could I not? His dyed pink hair slightly peeking out from his gray beanie, nose ring, and impeccable sense of style were practically begging to be seen. And seen they were; I could never resist looking at him when I got onto the train. He was ethereal. He sat there, mindlessly staring out the window in all his beauty.

Everyday, this boy and I shared a smile as I made my way to my seat. Not wanting to overstep my boundaries, I sat a few seats away from him. One day, after I had made my way to my seat and sat down, I had a burst of confidence and decided to stop staring, and start talking.

“Hey,” I said to the boy a few seats down. He didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t acknowledge me at all. Figuring he was either ignoring me, or didn’t hear me, I decided to hope for the latter. It could happen, the train _was_ pretty loud. I tried again.

“Hey.” Slightly louder this time, and still no reaction. At least, not one that I wanted. All I got was a shush from a woman who was trying to read a few rows back. If that woman heard me, there was no way the boy didn’t hear me. Embarrassed, I turned away to stare out the window for the rest of my ride home.

The next day, I went through my usual routine, and by the time I was about to get on the train, I was sweating bullets. The boy _must_ have heard me the day before, so he must have been ignoring me. I didn’t know if I should have smiled at him as I got on, assuming he didn’t want to acknowledge me. However, despite my nerves, I made my way onto the train, slightly deterred by the loud noises the doors made when they shut, but he didn’t seem to notice at all. As I made my way toward his seat, I managed to give him my usual smile, and, surprisingly, he gave me one back. He turned back to the window, and I blushed, hastily moving to my seat.

Okay, so clearly he’s not _that_ annoyed by my presence if he still smiled at me. So why did he ignore me the day before? I decided to give one last attempt at talking to him. Waiting until there were very few other people in the car with us, I cleared my throat and said, “Hey!” It came out slightly louder than I meant for it to. However, he still didn’t acknowledge me. Unbelievable.

I looked around, and ended up making eye contact with a woman on her way out of the train, the slightest hint of a smile tugging on her lips. Raising her eyebrows, she pointed to the boy, the pointed to her ear, and like that, she was gone. Curiously, I looked back over to the boy. He hadn’t moved, clearly unaware of the confusing experience I had just had. What could she mean? There didn’t seem to be anything wro- _oh_.

He was _deaf_.

He was deaf! Of course he was! How could I miss it?! He never heard me, even when the entirety of the train could have, he never seemed to notice the loud noises the train made. It all made sense. I silently thanked that woman, and thought about what I was going to do. I certainly wasn’t any less attracted to him, but now there was one more obstacle. But, I knew I was going to go home that night and teach myself some sign language. Nothing crazy, just ‘hello,’ ‘how are you,’ and my name. So, as planned, I practically skipped off the train when we got to my stop, earning a few glares from other, less enthusiastic passengers, and made my way home as quick as possible. That night, I stayed up late, learning basic conversation in sign language. When I finally thought I got it down, I went to bed, excited to see the boy the next day and finally, finally talk to him, even if not with words.

The next morning I made my way through work, the day seeming to go by extra slow. By the end of the day, I was itching with both nerves and excitement to see the boy on the train.

I practiced my introduction while waiting on the train platform. When the train finally pulled up, I was nervous, but realized I really shouldn’t be that nervous, it was just a simple hello (to a really, really attractive boy).

I got onto the train, and, as usual, made my way toward the boy, and shot him a smile. He gave me his usual back, and seemed like he was about to turn back to the window. Deciding to be brave, I sat down in a different seat from normal, a seat that happened to be just one away from the boy’s. He turned to look at me, and, before I could even blush or have time to do something stupid (like kiss him right then and there like I wanted to), I signed ‘hello,’ touching my hand to my head and then out in front of me, just like I had practiced. He beamed at me, with that big, bright smile I came to love. I then began signing my name, focusing hard so as not to forget how to form the letters. But before I could even get to the second letter, I was stopped. He quickly moved his beanie, revealing his ears, and pulling out what looked like wireless headphones.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know sign lang-” I cut him off. “Oh my gosh!” I practically yelled out. I could feel my face heating up, but giggling at the hilarity of the situation. Wireless headphones. _Of course_ he was wearing wireless headphones this whole time. _That’s_ why he couldn’t hear me, _that’s_ what that woman meant.

“What?” he asked, genuinely confused. I couldn’t blame him. Suddenly, all my confidence drained from me when my mind finally caught up to my actions and I realized how close I was to him, that I was actually _talking_ to him now.

“I thought- I mean this whole time after you’ve been smiling back at me everyday- I always said hello to you but you never responded! I thought you were deaf!” I tried to explain.

“I- wait, you learned sign language . . . just so you could talk to me?” he was smiling, but not condescending. That calmed me down. However, that didn’t stop me from rambling like an idiot after that.

“I mean . . . I don’t know sorry I just thought you were cute and I wanted to be more confident I’m-” He was _smirking_. My face must have been on fire. I buried my face in my hands, groaning in embarrassment. He was _giggling_.

“Well, I’m glad you wanted to talk to me,” he began. I perked up at this, almost unbelieving, “We should . . . go out sometime- if you want!” his eyes widened when he added that last bit. _Psh_ , _yeah_. As if _I_ could be the one to turn _him_ down.

“I’d love that.” We stayed sitting together after that, just talking and getting to know each other. I was pretty much obsessed with him.

“I’m Tyler by the way.” I realized I had never told him my name after I found out he wasn’t actually deaf. He suddenly stood up. Confused, I looked up at him.

“Josh,” he said. Now I had a name for the boy, “and this is my stop.” I was slightly saddened that I couldn’t spend anymore time with him today. He looked like he was about to leave, but he looked at me.

“Come with me,” he didn’t really seem like he was asking. Not that I was complaining. I considered this. I looked back into the train, where I _really_ should have still been sitting. Then I checked the time, it was already 6 o’clock. And I _did_ have to go food shopping, and call my mom, and, and, and . . . _And_ , I still really wanted to hang out with Josh more.

“Oh- um . . . I mean I guess I could, well actually I have some errands to run but-” I couldn’t finish voicing my thoughts, because I was suddenly overwhelmed with the warm feeling of his hand in mine. It felt good. It felt right. He practically yanked me out of the train doors and onto the platform, never letting go of my hands, never losing that spark. I looked at him. At a loss for words, I just said “okay,” giggling at the feeling he was giving me.

He looked down at our connected hands, and then back up to me. Right into my eyes, making me melt. He was smiling as we left the station, smiling as we set out on our way to wherever he was taking me.

“Okay, indeed.”


End file.
